God's Chosen
by Celievamp
Summary: Xover with Stargate. A different world, a different life. But a kind of kinship nevertheless


GOD'S CHOSEN Stargate SG1 /Battlestar Galactica 

Author: Celievamp

Pairing: Carter Human Form Replicator and Boomer Cylon

Rating: PG/R

Spoilers: Gemini / Battlestar Galactica 1st season.

DISCLAIMER: I only borrowed them for a while. MGM and whoever can have them back whenever they want. Battlestar Galactica is the property of Glen A. Larson, Sci-Fi Channel, R & D TV, Sky and NBC Universal

Synopsis: A different world, a different life. But a kind of kinship nevertheless.

GOD'S CHOSEN

They had stalked each other through the rain soaked ruins of the nameless planet for the best part of two days. Now the game was over. Carter had surprised the smaller woman rifling through the contents of what had once been a military vehicle of some kind. The same vehicle she was now backed up against, a handy shard of metal at her throat.

Blue eyes stared into brown. "Who are you?" A beat. "What are you?"

"Officer Sharon Valerii … Raptor pilot assigned to the Galactica. Callsign Boomer. And I'm as human as you are." Her chin lifted, dark brown eyes filled with challenge.

Lips curled into a smile that did not meet ice blue eyes. "Yes, you are. A pilot. I was a pilot, once. Colonel Samantha Carter."

Old habits, old training… The dark haired woman stiffened into parade stance. "Sir."

"Forget it… Boomer. Different military. United States Air Force. Different world." She smiled again and this time there was more humour to it. "Different life." She lowered the metal shard, threw it aside.

Lightening spiked the broken towers. The rain seemed to get impossibly heavier. Boomer raised her face to the sky, breathing deeply of the ozone and hydrocarbon rich air. Water dripped from her saturated hair. She couldn't remember the last time she had been dry. "Have you seen any signs of anyone else being here?"

"Like us? No." Rain caught in the woman's blonde lashes, flattened her blonde hair to her skull. "Everyone is gone… fled or…" she shifted her head to gaze at a pile of rags and whitened bones. "Whoever did this was thorough."

"It wasn't you?"

Carter shook her head. "No. I'm just… looking for something." She gazed speculatively at Boomer. "You…?"

Boomer chose not to answer that quite yet. "I've seen this on world after world. God's will is done." She smiled. "Only his Chosen prevail." She glanced at her new-found companion and frowned. "And you."

"I have encountered many who claim to be gods or to know the will of gods. They were all false," Carter picked up a piece of rusting metal from the floor and held it in her hand, closing her long slender fingers over it. "Most of them are dead. Dead false gods. They need no worshippers. And I need no god." Boomer's eyes widened as she watched the piece of scrap transform, reshaping into an L-shaped tile. She drew back as out of a crack in the wall a metallic spider like creature emerged. Carter smiled almost indulgently and held out the tile to the creature. It took it in one of its delicate mandibles and scurried back into the brickwork.

"What is that?"

"One of my brothers. We came to this place together. We hoped we had found a new home. But that which we seek is not here. And then there is the weather…" She raised her face to the rain, closing her eyes and opening her mouth slightly, letting the fat drops slide down her throat. "I used to love the rain but this is a little too much even for me."

"What are you?" She was alone, had been alone for such a long time. There had been such confusion in her mind, her life her memories were a lie, given to her, engrained in her. They had made her, made her to be God's instrument, shown her God's plan for His Universe. And then they had made her forget all of that, live that life until the time was right. Until the new reality was made manifest and God's Chosen came into their inheritance.

"Far, far from human. As are you. That was my brother, my father, my son. We are made the same." She lifted her hand, flexed her fingers, made them change, the sharp shiny metal barbs glistening in the lightening flash. She watched the woman… no, not the woman… the creature, the creation like herself, watched her expression change... curiosity, fear, awe.

Carter let her fingers resume their human form, reached out and touched Boomer's face, drew the smaller woman into a kiss, tasting the rain on her lips. "I think I found what I was looking for," she smiled. "And now neither of us need be alone any more."

There was a look of almost childlike innocence in the dark eyes. "God sent you, didn't he? God sent you to find me and bring me home."

"If that's what you want to believe, then yes," Carter said. "Come, there is a place we can go. My brothers have prepared it. We will be safe there… and dry."

Numbly, Boomer followed her as they tracked through the ruins towards a structure she didn't remember seeing before. It seemed to be made of tiles, the same kind of tiles that she had seen Carter transform the piece of metal into. "What is this?"

"A shelter from the storm. You might even come to call it home." A doorway opened in the side of the structure. Carter smiled, drew her inside.

There was light and warmth, not important to what she was but what she pretended to be appreciated it. Carter was suddenly, miraculously dry. Boomer wasn't so lucky. She watched open mouthed as Carter's dark utilitarian clothing morphed into something more revealing. She was lean, pale and strong like her long lost Starbuck but there was a beauty about her that would have made her the talk of the decks on Galactica. She could have anything… anyone… she wanted. And she wanted Boomer.

"Let's get you out of those wet things," Carter said softly. She started to unbutton the heavy jacket, murmuring appreciatively at her first sight of the strong body underneath, the curves, the perfect coffee coloured skin. "Your God has excellent taste in his creation."

Boomer frowned. Such words were blasphemy. But thought fled as pale coral lips closed around her nipple. It had been so long, so long since anyone had touched her like that… Tyrol… Kara… and even then she did not know if it had been her own self or one of the others of her group that had experienced those things but this was hers and hers alone. Carter helped her get out of her trousers, kissing her way down the paler skin of her inner thighs, laying her down on the tiles, her mouth seeking Boomer's as they kissed and kissed again. Then she was straddling Boomer's naked body, Boomer's hands reaching up to cup full breasts, to run down her belly, feeling the sleek muscles beneath the soft skin. "You are beautiful…" Boomer breathed. "So beautiful. I've never…" Her eyes fluttered closed as Carter arched over her body again, kissing her, her tongue tracing the edge of her lips, and suddenly Boomer was kissing her urgently rolling them until she was on top and Carter was beneath. Carter smiled and Boomer knew that this had to be a part of God's plan because nothing so beautiful so perfect could be outside that plan and she was blessed, so blessed. Carter's hand reached up, touched her face, the backs of her fingers trailing softly over Boomer's cheek, down the column of her throat to rest at last between her breasts.

"I told you I was looking for something, but I didn't tell you what it was," she said softly. "There is a mineral – neutronium - that is essential to my kind. I came to this planet because I detected a source, but I did not find it. Not until I found you."

Boomer's eyes widened. She could not move. It was a very strange sensation to feel someone's hand pass through your skin and bone and gently cage your beating heart in their fingers. There was no pain.

"You are the source of the neutronium, Boomer. It runs through your blood, your bones, the synapses of your brain…"

The part of her that was Cylon detected the energy flow. Something was happening to her. A Transfiguration. She was no longer Cylon, no longer Human. She was something else. Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath. Carter withdrew her hand, sat back, waited.

A whole new world unfolded in her mind. A whole new future. She opened her eyes, saw the love in the blue blue eyes of her creator, her mother, her sister, her lover, the glory of her smile. God's Chosen indeed.


End file.
